Commercials
As any grand franchise, Monster High has received a number of commercials. The commercials largely are a mix of animation done by Pepper Films and diorama-ish shots of the dolls. The one exception is the Higher Deaducation commercial, which promotes the franchise as a whole and features animated sequences preceded by filmed bits from the Fright Song music video. Higher Deaducation The 2010 Higher Deaducation commercial starts with short filmed scenes from the Fright Song music video. After that comes an animated introduction to the original six characters of Monster High: Frankie Stein, Lagoona Blue, Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, Cleo de Nile and Deuce Gorgon. Throughout the commerical at least one trait per character is highlighted, such as Draculaura's hemophobia. However, two of these traits, Clawdeen as a member of the Moonlight Dance Committee and Deuce Gorgon as Casketball Captain, are unique to the commercial. The commercial ends with an invitation to visit the ''Monster High'' website. The commercial features voices from different actors than the ones assigned to the characters in the webisodes. * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=077dqKyYAus Higher Deaducation on YouTube] Basic commercial v1 The first commercial to promote dolls was released in 2010. It features the six original dolls from the 'Basic' line moving around in an environment resembling the Monster High halls as seen in the animated dance sequences of the Fright Song music video. A few of these sequences are interlaced through the commercial, but are most frequent early on. The commercial even has a bit of animation not featured in the music video - as Frankie swings her arms in front of her during her close-up, rather than cutting away to the next character, Frankie is shown losing a hand from moving to wildly. * 'Basic' commercial v1 on YouTube Basic commercial v2 The second commercial for the 'Basic' line was released in 2011. It is an adaption of the first one to include the last two 'Basic' dolls, Ghoulia Yelps and Holt Hyde. Much of Cleo de Nile's commercial time is cut out to make room for Ghoulia, while Holt, like Deuce before him, has to do with a background treatment. The commercial is about two seconds longer that the original one. * 'Basic' commercial v2 on YouTube Dead Tired Released in 2011, the Dead Tired commercial features all the dolls but Clawdeen Wolf's. It also features the Hydration Station since the Lagoona Blue doll was sold with it. The percentage animated shots is less than in the previous commercials, but are new shots rather than sequences taken from the Fright Song music video. All three of these shots appear early on in the commercial, while the rest of the 'story' is illustrated with dolls. * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJUKKFlAHYU Dead Tired commercial on YouTube] School's Out The 'School's Out' commercial, released in 2011, focusses on the line's three new characters Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf and, since Clawd was released in a 2-pack with his girlfriend, Draculaura. The other dolls featured are Cleo de Nile, Frankie Stein, Lagoona Blue and Clawdeen Wolf. As with the Dead Tired commercial, there's few animated sequences and they only appear at the start, but the sequences are new. * 'School's Out' commercial on YouTube Category:Franchise